Nowhere else to go
by jediknigh5
Summary: After the tragedy of Lian Yu Black Siren, the sole survivor of her group, struggles to find purpose. In desperation she turns to an old enemy for guidance.


Laurel sat at the edge of the roof, of a very large apartment building. She used to joke about comic book heroes, jumpng from rooftop to rooftop, as if none of them would ever fall. Yet here she was, but she wasn't planning to jump from building to building. Laurel was planning to jump to her death. This wasn't her world, she had just followed Zoom here. When he was defeated she just followed the man who freed her, Adrian Chase. Now they were all gone, including Quentin. Quentin was this world's counterpart of her father. Adrian promised to spare his life, and she fell for his lie. Laurel barely survived those explosions on the island, only because of where she'd been standing. The temple collapsed on her, she thought she was dead. Then, she heard the voice of her savior, Oliver Queen, the man she once loved. For a brief moment they both forgot, and were happy to see each other. Then Oliver remmebered, his beloved Laurel was dead, this woman just dis-honored her memory. Oliver began strangling her, the black siren. For whatever reason Oliver stopped himself before killing her, he just left her. Laurel got back, found a doctor, and then had no idea what she was suppossed to do. In desperation she went to Oliver for help, that hadn't gone well.

.

.

.

Oliver: You're not Laurel, you disgrace her memory by wearing her face, but you're not her.

Laurel: I know, and I'm sorry.

Oliver: You're sorry. Everytime you've said you were trapped, or mis-understood, you were lying. Everytime you said you were a villain who didn't care about other people you were telling the truth. I'm not missing anything am I?

Laurel: No.

Oliver: When I came back from the island I saw Laurel. She knew I cheated on her with her sister and got her sister killed. No jury would have convicted her if she's shot me right there. Instead, after giving me the chewing out I deserved, she said I must be going through a lot, that she would be there if I needed someone to talk to That's who you pretended to bem whose father you murdered. Why the hell would you ever come to me?

Laurel: I don't have anywhere else to go.

Oliver: And who's fault is that?

Laurel: Mine. I made so many bad choices. But Chase told me he would spare Quentin's life.

Oliver: If you ever believed that, you were lying to yourself. He always menat to kill Quentin, you, John, Felecity, Slade, the mother of my son. They're all gone, because of you. You belong with the rest of your people in death.

Laurel: Maybe, but I exist here.

Oliver: I would love to rectify that. But I swore I would not be that killer again. Now go, before I give in to temptation.

.

.

.

Here she was, nowhere to go, no purpose, just a lifetime of guilt to look forward to. At least it wouldn't be a long life. Laurel was just waiting for when there was noone left down there. If she hit someone on the way down she'd likely kill them. She didn't want to lessen her own impact, take the chance she's actually survive. And maybe, at the end, Laurel didn't want to kill anyone else. The people were gone now, no reason to delay anymore. Laurel stepped on the ledge and prepared to jump. As she leaned over some force stopped her, pulled her back. As Laurel hit the roof she looked up, it was Oliver Queen, once again her savior.

.

Laurel: You may not want to kill me, but you don't have to save me.

Oliver: I think I do.

Laurel: My life isn't worth saving.

Oliver: So you're capable of survivor guilt. You feel bad because you survived, when your friends, and Quentin, died.

Laurel: Sounds like you're familiar with it.

Oliver: We agreed to see other people, but we still talk sometimes.

Laurel: Why would you save me?

Oliver: I know what it's like to be a killer, to live with guilt, to struggle to forgive yourself. I gave a second chance to the man who killed my mother, the man who killed my father got more chances than he probably should have. If any of us deserved a chance to redeem ourselves, I guess you deserve one too.

Laurel: Thank you Oliver. I know I'll never be as good as your Laurel, nowhere close to it, but I will try to be a better person.

Oliver: I'll train you, help you become a better person, on one condition. No killing, not in self-defense, not to protect me, you can only kill when my son's life is in danger.

Laurel: Agreed.

.

Oliver then held out his hand, helped her get up. He said "Welcome to the good side."


End file.
